


Ry-10

by TARDISFanMan



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-10-13 06:46:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17483147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TARDISFanMan/pseuds/TARDISFanMan
Summary: Ryan McCrimmon is your average high school graduate. Summer vacation's on the horizon and his grandparents' start-of-summer barbecue is a few hours away. But when a strange pod crashes in the backyard of his grandparents' house, Ryan just might discover how big the universe really is.





	1. The Birth of Ry-10

**We had many legendary stories about Ben 10 and his adventures across the Cosmos: Battling Vilgax the Conqueror, halting the Highbreed's galactic genocide, thwarted Eon's Omniversal Takeover, defeated the Fractions, clearing his good name from the Rooters; and even won the Time War against Malturent. But Ben is not the only one who wields the Omnitrix. There are many warriors who wields the legendary weapon in different universe such as: Ben 23, who used the Omnitrix for fame and fortunes, Arsenal, the evil version of Ben who used the Omnitrix for destruction, or Argit 10, who used the Omnitrix to protects the aliens of the Solar System from the misguided tyranny of Humans.......So many ways to tell a story. Some ways are good, some are bad, some are funny, and some are very, very scary. But here's one way to tell the story of a young man named Ryan McCrimmon, whose life changed in one fateful summer season…unlike any others…**

 

The scene opens up in the California High School, where we found Ryan McCrimmon sitting on his desk, folding a paper airplane. Despite being an adolescent around the age of 17 through 19, he still have a mind of a child as he threw it at the teacher's head. The teacher, however, displayed to have a sixth sense of sort as she shrugged it off before it hit her. Brriiiiiing!* The school bell rang, announcing the class period had ended. All students stood up and gather their school materials then exchanging good-byes and comments on activities for it's the end of school year; and the start of summer vacation. "Yeah, it's summer time!" beamed Ryan with his fists threw in the air. He grabbed his backpack and began to exit the classroom. "Ergh!" he winched, having got hit in the back of the head by something and nearly cause his glasses to fall out of place. He turns as he adjusted his glasses and look down to see the paper plane then looked up to see his teacher giving him a teasing wink. "Of course." groaned Ryan with a smirk on his face. He waved at her then left the classroom. Ryan McCrimmon stands around 5'7" and he has the traditional anime hair style, which he had combed his hair with gel to give spikes on the stands. His irises are brown, his skin is tough but less pale as he's Caucasian. He's wearing the formal school uniform: white shirt with dark-gray cuffs on the elbows, folded collar and two buttons on the neck; and black silk pants with a pair of black formal shoes. As soon as he exited his classroom and makes his way to the school gate, something was caught in his eyesight: two thugs picking on one of the young kids. It sparks a sense of justice in his mind as he arches his eyebrows down in anger and disgust. He then approached them with haste but maintain his cool. "Hey!" he shouted, calling the thugs' attentions. "Lay off him." he ordered.

"Or what?!" barked one of the thugs as he cracked his knuckles.

"Or I'll be forced to be the kid's hero." Ryan retorted as he tossed his backpack aside and cracked his own knuckles. "Seriously Miles, lay off." he warned him. "Make me, McCrimmon!" Miles charged at Ryan and threw a punch but Ryan swiftly sway his upper body to the left, evading his punch before clasping his hand on his wrist, used the charging speed of Miles to his advantage as it gave him the momentum to lift and judo slam him against the floor. "Ugggh!" groaned Miles as he rolled over then clutched his spines as the combined gravity and the speed of colliding on the pavement did some hurt on his spine.

"Whoa!" Ryan breathed at his own reflexes and strength. "Guess those classes I took really did pay off…" he mouthed then approached the fallen bully and offed his hand. "I'm usually not a fighter…" He held out his hand, Miles took it and he pulled him up on his feet. "But if I see you picking on this kid or any other lower graders again, it's gonna get ugly." he frowned.

"Ugggh… Fine… I'll let the kid off… But if you try to defend all the kids, we are gonna have a problem." Miles scowled as he walked away with his friend. Ryan glanced at the kid and gave a single nod, grabbed his backpack and walked away alone. He continues walking down the street as his phone ranged so he shuffled his pocket and held up his cell. The caller ID reads "Jack" and he flipped it then held it over his ear as he answered.  
  
"Hey, Jack. It is time." he smiled.

"The time for you to grow up?" teased a tough, feminine voice.

"Oh ha ha, you're not as funny as my relative." complained Ryan.

"Ha ha ha, but you're still cute when you're angry. Yeah, it's summer time." she said with a sad tone. "Grandpa Charles is scheduling the road trip tomorrow so today, it's BBQ at 6 pm! Wanna join?" asked Ryan.

"…Yeeah… Sorry. I…got my own plans. Sorry. Maybe we'll meet up during your road trip." said Jack sincerely.

"It's okay. Enjoy the summer, Jack." smiled Ryan then they end the conversation. Suddenly the cellphone vibrated and he halts before the red light as he checks. It's a voice message from his cousin Melody. "Hmm… Wonder what she has to say." Ryan mused as he played the message. "Hey, Doofus." Melody's voice began to play and Ryan rolled his eyes at her name-calling. "Just reminding you our annual start-of-the-summer barbecue is today, at 3:30 pm."

"WHAT!? I thought it's at 6!?" exclaimed Ryan before looking up to see the traffic light turns green. "Dammit, now I'm running late!" he cursed. He was glad he had stopped to prevent Miles from beating up someone but that and chatting with Jack, as well as believing it'll start at 6, took a chunk of time he could've used to get his bike and go home. He put his phone away and pumped his legs as fast as he could. Minutes later, Ryan arrived at his home, which it's located at the hill slope among the others. He dash inside, quickly undress and made a quick shower. He then walked out, dressed up then head out to reach the bus stop. Ryan now wears his casual clothes: a black hoodie jacket over his black-with-brown T-shirt that has "#10" on the center, tan cargo pants and a pair of brown/black sneakers. He wears a brown digital wristwatch on his left wrist and wore a shade that doubles as sunglasses and eyeglasses. The bus arrived and he hopped in, told the destination and takes his seat. Soon, the bus arrived at the neighborhood at the outskirt of the city and halt near the bus stop; Ryan hopped out and sprints to the nearest house, which it's his grandfather's. He went around the house and arrived at the backyard, where there's barbeque activity takes place. "Sheesh, Melody! Did you have to send that message after school? Had I known earlier, I would've just stopped Miles from hurting a kid sooner and take my bike." complained Ryan, though he's still proud of what he did. Grandpa Charles and Melody turned to see Ryan as he hopped over the fences.

"Awwww, the big boy defends the wittle boy!" teased Melody. Melody is around the age of 10 but she is about a head taller then a common 10 year old, her hair is dirty-blonde tied into a short ponytail and held by her tiger-like hairpin. She has round eyes and brown irises. She wears a casual yellow T-Shirt that has the pink cat logo and lemon-yellow inner sleeves that stops at her elbow, wears a orange checker-pattern skirt with red waistband and short black pants underneath it; and a pair of white sneakers. She's wearing a cat-ear headband. "Nah, he's doing what his father do: protecting innocent." smiled Charles. Charles is at his age of 59 but it was shown to have minor body build. He wears a tan vest over red buttoned shirt, navy jeans and a pair of brown work boots. He has short hair that's neatly comb and gain greyish-white as part of his age and has well-shaved moustache linked to his goatee. "Ryan doesn't even have a brain of a cop." mocked Melody. "Watch it, Dweeb." warned Ryan. "You could be next." he said. "Hey, I learned a few tricks from watching Tokyo Mew Mew." she grinned as she enters in a monkey-stance.

"That lame show?" Ryan asked, disgusted. "Please, Fairy Tail's the best anime show to learn moves from." he boasted. "WHAT?! RRAAH!" Melody pounced on her cousin and start biting his head comically." Takeitbacktakeitbacktakeitbacktakeitback!" she growled like a cat.

"GET OFF ME!" yelled Ryan as he struggled to pull her away, with Charles chuckled nervously. Suddenly, a whooshing sound echoes the sky and Charles looked up to see a meteor entering the air space of San Francisco. It was moving at the subsonic speed before shattering the sound barrier, which cause a booming sound and forced everyone, even the McCrimmon, to shield their ears while all glass materials shattered into pieces and the cars' alarms start wailing. The meteor suddenly changed direction, zoomed into the neighborhood before it began to slow down its speed then dropped down, impacting the street and produced an explosion that leveled the street and the shockwaves tossed all the cars aside and windows shattered with the structures fractured. The McCrimmons got blown into the grass of their backyard by the shockwave and stumbled over while the grill knocked over and the flames snuffed out by the blast. With groaning and grunting, the McCrimmon recovered slowly and cautiously stood on their feet then gasped at the massive crater, emanating a brown-like glowing aura. "Whoa…" Ryan marveled.

"We're lucky to be alive and in one piece…" panted Charles.

"This…is…so freaky!" said Melody, half-amazed half scared. Ryan then jumped over the fence and sprint toward the crater. "Ryan, what are you doing!?" panicked Melody as she and Charles quickly followed him.

"Checking it out! Duh." he replied as he stands near the crater.

"Well, is it a meteor?" asked Charles.

"Can't see when it's burning." said Ryan. Suddenly the ground received a nudge and crumbled beneath Ryan. "WHOA!" he screamed as he fell down. "OOF!" grunted Ryan as he landed inside the crater.

"RYAN!" panicked Charles and Melody as they ran up to the edge and look down to finds Ryan dusting himself. "I'm okay. Don't worry." he reassured them as he stood up. "Huh?" Ryan noticed the object finally ceased glowing/burning and reveal itself as a small metallic sphere. "Doesn't look like a meteor to me. It's some…kind of metallic sphere. And it's small." he said.

"How a small sphere can survive such a collision? Furthermore, how did it change direction!?" asked Melody in confusion.

"Feeling ill?" asked Charles.

"No. Though I never felt radiation so how would I know?" shrugged Ryan. HIIIIISSSSSS!* The sphere ejects steam then it opens up. Ryan glanced over then the brown aura appears again, revealing the object to be a bulky wristwatch-like device with white couplings and brown buttons: big one on the right side and four around the bezel. The interface is brown with hourglass shape. It brighten greater with neon-brown glow and make a beep sound.

"What is it?" asked Charles.

"It's a watch…" Ryan baffled as he didn't expect that. "It's a watch from outer space." he added.

"Did you say a watch? What's a watch doing in outer space?" asked Melody.

"Better not touch it. Who knows what it can do." warned Charles.

"Grandpa, it's just a watch." said Ryan, not taking his word seriously and reached out to grab it.

"Ryan, do—" Melody's warning failed when Ryan reached out his right hand over the watch. The watch suddenly unstrapped itself, jump up and strapped onto his right wrist. It gave a surge of brown lightning and end with a zap, then a beep of confirmation.

"YEOW! Hey, let go!" complained Ryan in pain as he swung his arm, trying to shake the watch off. "Get off! Get off!" he start tugging the watch off but its grip was so strong; it didn't budge a single inch. Ryan gave a groan of defeat, climbed out of the crater and stood before his relatives. "This freaking watch just jumped on my wrist!" he cried, showing it to his grandfather.

"Told you so. Now you're doomed!" cried Melody.

"Oh shut up! All it did is zap me!" scoffed Ryan. "Stay here. I'll get some tools. Melody, with me." said Charles as they head back to the house while Ryan struggled to tug it off. "Maybe there's a release button… Huh?" Ryan had just noticed the big button on the front of the watch then, believed to be the release button, pressed it. Instead, it cause the interface to pop up. "Whoa!" The interface then switches the face from hourglass to diamond shape and displayed a fiery humanoid figure. "Wow, cool!" Ryan stated. He glanced around to make sure no one is around then held up his finger over the core then pressed it down. KABWOOSH! "AH! W-What the—!" exclaimed Ryan as the watch produced a flash of brown light then began to painfully sink into his wrist while producing charcoal rocks around his wrist. "W-What's happening…? My hand!" panicked Ryan as he clutched his arm and struggled to shove the rocks off his wrist, just to notice it began to spread across his arm. "GYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" screamed Ryan in horror as the rocks consumed his whole arm and reached across his face. His eyes glowed amber and swung his head away before he was consumed, tripped over and fell into the crater as everything went black. A burst of fire erupted in the crater then a 7 ft. tall figure jumped out and land back on the street before standing up tall. It's a lava-like humanoid known as a Pyronite. He has bulked magma rocks across his body with mini-volcanoes formed on the shoulders and forearms, his lower anatomy was coated by a black bodysuit-like pant with brown waistbands that ascend up as square on the center and brown soles beneath the shoes. He has rock-structure behind his head that reflects his hoodie and has lemon-yellow flames. He open his eyes then squints them as he swung his arms out.

"RRRAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHH!" roared the Pyronite then he slammed his arms against the ground, sending out fiery shockwaves that fissures across the street and impacted the building, destroying it in an explosion of fire. Many civilians ran out of the nearby buildings in complete panic. "RRRAAAGGH!" The Pyronite swung his hands up, the mini-volcanoes and the hands began making shoom sound then fired fire bolts out, destroying everything in sight; inanimate objects, vehicles, buildings and street. One fireball struck the backyard and set it ablaze. Melody ran out by the sound of roar and explosion then saw the flames. She grabbed the fire extinguisher and blew it out.

"Where did that fire com—" Melody looked ahead and saw the Pyronite, causing her to gasped. "Where did that monster come from!? Where's Ryan!?" she screamed. The Pyronite heard her, turned his fiery glare at her and make a growl as he forged a fireball and threw it at her. "EEK!" she ducked down as it flew over her then she grew angry and scared as the Pyronite approached her. "You ate Ryan!? Did you?! Tell me!" she cried as she spray him with fire extinguisher.

"AARGH!" gagged the Pyronite as he staggered back and his flames got extinguished. He start coughing fumes out of his mouth then shook his head and glared at Melody, which his head ignited in flames once more. "Grrr…" He held up his hand, it starts surging with flames then forged into a saber.

"EEP!" squeaked Melody as she wet herself. Suddenly police sirens filled the air and the police forces arrived at the scene, originally meant to investigate the meteor but armed themselves when they saw the Pyronite.

"Halt! Put your weapon down!" ordered the police as he fired his gun, which instantly melt by the Pyronite's aura before the bullet struck his head. Regardless, it caught his attention as he glared at them. "Stand down, whatever you are! And put your—"

"RRRAAGGH!" roared the Pyronite as he swung his saber and produced a heat wave, which they ducked and it sliced their police car's roofs off. "Fire!" they all return fires but it was no use as it melted before it touched his body. "You…call that bullet? This…is a bullet!" The Pyronite held up his hand, the pavement fissured by the heat wave and debris gets levitated by flames then he gestured his hand into a gun. "Bang." he mimic the gun fire movement, which commands the debris to jet toward them and crippled the vehicles while nicking some cops, giving them serious burn. The Pyronite then thrust his hands down, exploded in a burst of fire before propelling himself across the sky, using his fires as rocket boost. "What the hell was that thing!?" one of the cops shouted.

"Melody, what happened?!" asked Charles as he returns with a cutting torch.

"A…A…A fire monster…" she panted. Meanwhile, the Pyronite was wreaking havoc on the town, firing fireballs at every direction and set the buildings in flames and many people fled from his inferno presence. "Ahhh…graah…H…Home… Must make…home." he snarled.

"Hey! Settle down, you pyromaniac nuisance!" shouted a voice. "Huh!?" grunted the Pyronite as he ceased advancing and search around in anger. "Down here." said the voice. The Pyronite looked down to see a small Galvan with brown eyes and brown tunic. He seems young and matured. "A…Galvan?" growled the Pyronite. "Nice to see you know my tongue. Obviously, you're suffering disorientation. This is not Pyro." he said.

"Then I'll…make it…Pyro!" he growled.

"Such a low-intellectual beast. Torching a small planet to become Pyro serves nothing. All you do is making a complete fool of yourself." scoffed the Galvan

"Grrrhuh!? GRRAAAAAAAAH!" roared the Pyronite as he let out a massive aura of fire. "I WILL MAKE IT PYRO!" he roared as the pavement began to melt and the Galvan dart back.

"Yeesh!" the Galvan held up a cube then it opens up and encased him inside. "BLLLAAARRRGH!" The Pyronite vomited a wave of magma, consuming the Galvan but the lava got instantly harden by cold temperature before shattering and emerged a battle mecha version of a Mechamorph but the digital frames are brown. "That's enough!" roared the Mechamorph with the Galvan's voice but filtered into a deep, menacing voice. He constructed his hand into cannon and blasted directly at the Pyronite's face, producing a burst of explosion and he went flying, stumbled over and slide to his side before stopping, collapsing to unconsciousness. "Hmph…" the Mechamorph stomped forward and tower over the defeated Pyronite then placed his foot on his shoulder and turn him over. The optic scanned around, searching for something before spotting the watch's symbol that rested on the naval. "Now to fix it. At least I now know the DNAs are still sentient and will take over one's inferior minds instantly without mastery the form." he scoffed as he constructed his hand into a device with a gap meant for the watch. He kneels down and linked it over the symbol. Unbeknownst to him, Melody had just arrived with her grandfather, armed with steel pipe and fire extinguisher to combat the Pyronite. However, they stopped to see the Galvan-piloting-Mechamorph standing over the unconscious Pyronite. "Done. Fail-Safe Limiter activated." said the Galvan as he disconnected his arm away from the watch's symbol. "…Ha, I should leave the Omnitrix to this foolishly boy." smirked the Galvan as the watch, known as the Omnitrix, start blipping orange light and made a dying beep before the Pyronite exploded into a surge of brown light. Melody and Charles watched in great amazement and the Galvan stepped away as they witnessed the Pyronite transformed back into Ryan McCrimmon and the Omnitrix is still on his right wrist but the brown color texture is now orange.

"R-RYAN!?" gasped Melody.

"Ugh… Wh-What happen?" groaned Ryan but he blacked out before he could be told. The Galvan activated his rocket boots and flew across the sky before Melody can whack him. She then ditched her weapon and check on her cousin. "Ryan?! What just happen?! Ryan!?" asked Melody as Charles remained in awe and confusion.

 

**A Day Later=**

 

"GAH!" Ryan woke up suddenly and gasped as he shot up from the sofa. Charles and Melody had brought him back to the house. "What happen?" he groaned as he rubbed his head. Melody enters the living room and brought him some water. Charles joined in.

"We were gonna ask you the same question." said Charles as he sat down on the sofa.

"All I remember was I pressed the watch's dial down, and after that…. I blacked out." Ryan said as he cannot even remember the part his arm is being consumed by living rocks. He then looked out the window and saw the backyard's grasses are burnt and the fences are melted. "Guys, what happen?" he asked again.

"Y-You…" began Charles but couldn't continue as he was worried of his reaction.

"You turn into a fire monster and start burning everything!" Melody told him. Ryan gave a stare and raised an eyebrow. "I'm serious, Mel. What happen?" he repeated in annoyance.

"No, I am serious! You turn into a fire monster and start burning everything!" she repeated with her arms swinging in anger.

"What, really?" Ryan asked. "How? And why?"  
  
"Best you see the news." said Charles as he turns on the TV and, on cue, the news shows the black box from the police car, which it shows the Pyronite torching everything in sight. Even innocents got hurt.

"That was me!?" cried Ryan in shock.

"Unfortunately yes." said Charles.

"How did you turn into that thing!?" asked Melody.

"Wait, hold on!" Ryan began. "I don't remember any of that! And if I suddenly turned into a humanoid ball of magma, I'd clearly remember." he said.

"Well, we saw a large, mechanical creature turned you back to normal." added Charles.

"Huh?" asked Ryan then looked at his right wrist, just to see the Omnitrix sitting innocently on his wrist.

"You think this thing turned me into that monster?" he asked. "Well, that monster appears right where you standing when we heard you screaming and you said you pressed the button down." Melody concluded the possibility.

"Not monster, alien." said Charles seriously. Both cousins stares at him. "U-Uh, I mean, it's obvious. A watch fell from space and it turns you into a humanoid volcano. That's something alien, no?" he stuttered.

"Sure…" Ryan said. "Well, that was weird, if anything. At least…I didn't hurt anyone too seriously…" he muttered.

"Best not to touch it. It seems you have no control of its powers." warn Charles. But as soon as he left, Ryan started twisting the Omnitrix's dial.

"Hey, he said don't touch it!" yelled Melody.

"I'm just wondering what happened." Ryan told her.

"There's the news. And Tweeter gone nuts as well." said Melody. BEEP! Ryan just pressed the big button and the dial popped up once again.

"I figured out what I did!" Ryan beamed happily.

"Don't press it! It's my favorite sheet!" yelled Melody. Ryan just stood up and stands in the center of the room then slammed his palm on the core, engulfing his body with bright light. Ryan held up his hand as his skin becomes whitish-silver then his whole arm got encased by organic crystalline matters and molds into a durable, bulked arm with muscular tone then he lowered his arm. His whole skin was glowing then his head got encased by the crystalline matter then his eyes got encased by brown crystalline matter before producing a flash of brown light. Camera rotated around before slowing down as crystal shards grew out of his back then he rotated around and swung his arms as he concluded his transformation. He's now a Petrosapien with his crystalline body colored with dark teal and grew crystalline elbow blades; his body was suited up in a full-body black uniform with a hoodie, has a brown stripe that goes down to his navel and the brown-with-black belt, has brown shoes beneath the boot and the Omnitrix symbol is on the center of his chest. "Whoa…" said the Petrosapien as he scanned his body then glanced at his hand. "Huh… Odd, I still feel like myself but…at the same time I don't feel like myself." he comments. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Melody as she starts throwing random objects at the Petrosapien. "Ouch!" he cried as he shields his face. "Hey dweeb, it's still me!" he argued.

"Right, and I'm Zoey of Tokyo Mew Mew! Just stay where you are or I'll break your head!" she growled. "I'm now a living crystal! I doubt you can break my head now!" shouted the Petrosapien. "And stop mentioning that show! I hate it! Fairy Tail's the best show ever, period!" he added.

"…WHAT!?" Melody grabbed a hammer and prepares to whack his head but stop. "Huh?! Y-You are yourself… Then why you went berserk as the pyro guy?" she asked.

"Something must've been wrong with the watch before. Now it fixed itself somehow…" The Petrosapien mused. "Maybe that mech alien fixed it. But why he left it on you instead of taking it away?!" she wondered. "Wait what?!" asked the Petrosapien. They were interrupted by a beeping sound from the Omnitrix symbol before he exploded in orange light and morphed back into his human form. "Awesome!" beamed Ryan. "Not awesome!" countered Melody then Charles came in. "Did you just activate it?" he groaned. "No…" Ryan lied. "Anyway, I have superpowers now!" he cheered in excitement.

"You did activate it." frowned Charles. "But now he has control. The alien must've fixed it." said Melody. "I'm a Power Ranger basically!" Ryan said enthusiastically. "Awesome!" he beamed. "Well, guess we better get you used to your powers for now. Just don't use the pyro one." said Charles, giving a smile. "It's morphin' time!" Ryan shouted. "That's not my permanent catchphrase, but it's gonna stay for now." he added.

"Like a wittle kid!" Melody coos in mockery.

"Careful, Melody." frowned Ryan.

"Just like Happy!" she cooed. "Seriously, stop!" Ryan was annoyed now. "So Grandpa, when are we going to start the road trip?" "Guess it's today since BBQ is out yesterday." he shrugged.

"Whoa, I was out that long? Anyway, I can't wait!" Ryan said ecstatically. "Especially with the watch! I'll be the best hero ever!"

"Actually… Mom and Dad wants me to tag along with you guys." Melody said, eager to see Ryan's reaction.

"What!?" Ryan screamed. "Grandpa, why?!" He groaned. "Hey, I can't argue and win against my daughter." shrugged Charles innocently.

"Ugh, whatever." moaned Ryan.


	2. 'Water' The Chances?

The scene opens up to a highway street and we find an old RV driving down the path on its way to Las Vegas, Nevada. The RV, dubbed 'Rust Bucket', is the personal transportation of Charles McCrimmon, as he and his grandchildren had recently began their summer road trip.

"Ugh. I can't believe this." Ryan groaned. "I waited all school year for this road trip and now I have to deal with Ms. 'Uncultured-in-anime' all summer… Wish Jack come in your place…" grumbled Ryan.

"Aww, Ryan and Jack are couple~!" sang Melody.

"Shut up, Mel." Ryan frowned.

"You love me!" she teased.

"Dweeb." he retorted. "Well, at least I have the watch." he added as he glanced at the Omnitrix.

"So guess which it's our first stop?" asked Charles.

"Where?" Ryan asked.

"Hoover Dam!" grinned Charles.

"Oh no!" cringed Melody, seeing Ryan wide-eyed and beaming with joy.

"WATER!" he cried.

"Ryan, no! Do you know how crazy you get when you see water?" Melody shouted. Ryan glanced at the ceiling and began to think of his actions.

He recalled how he, at age 10, cannonball into the swimming pool 8-year-old Melody's in, then into the hot spring with 57-year-old Charles; and comically last, into a fish tank.

As is shown, Ryan was originally 10 years old by the time Melody is around age 8 but had undergo a very rare growth spurt that gave him the body of a teenager. Thus Ryan was forced to mature himself but retain his childish antic. In short, Ryan has the body of a 18-year-old and the mind of a 10-year-old.

"So I like to splash around." Ryan said, shrugging off Melody's worries. "What else do you do with water?"

"Please control yourself when we arrive there." plead Melody.

"No promises." Ryan told her.

The McCrimmon soon arrived at Hoover Dam, the largest dam of USA and the popular tourist spot of Nevada. However, it's pass tourist hour and the Sun is setting so they parked near the view of the water, as the RV doubled as mobile home.

While Charles and Melody are deep asleep, Ryan, however, snuck out of the RV and approached the edge of Hoover Dam while making sure he's not spotted. He then held up the Omnitrix and activates it.

"Let's see… I've turn into a pyro man and crystal man, meaning this watch has more than one forms. I wonder who else I have…" Ryan grabbed the dial and the silhouetted icon of the Petrosapien appears. He turned the dial and it displayed the icon of bulky-looking alien. "Hmm… I'll test this one." Ryan slammed the core down and burst in brown light.

The Omnitrix surged wildly before his whole right arm inflated massively then he bloated up into a huge balloon, rotated around before the camera zoomed into his clutched eye before opening them, becoming full-brown and a flash of light occurred. The camera zoomed out to full-body view to reveal Ryan had transformed into an hulking, broad-shouldered alien covered in natural, bronze armor plating on his back, shoulders, and the backs of his arms. He was mostly white, with black on his upper half, four retractable claws and sharp teeth. He wears a black short with brown cuffs and a brown stripe on the center, where the Omnitrix symbol rest on the naval.

"Whoa!" the Arburian Pelarota cried as he suddenly lost his balance due of his new body being top heavy and landed on his back. "Well, I guess I'll test this guy's powers now." he stated as he tried to get back on his feet. As the result of his struggle, he end up curling and converted into a large sphere with the shoulder plates on the sides and has semi-circular stripes across the body, with black lines around the circular plates.

"AWESOME!" beamed the Pelarota. He start moving in reverse then start accelerating his momentum, dash forward and commanded his body to jump over the protective fence. "CANNONBALL!" he screamed as he dives down to the bottom of the Dam.

SPLASH!*

The weight of the alien seems to be great as the collision created a splash so large, it nearly surpassed the Dam's height and cause the riverbed to quake violently. The Pelarota swam to the soar and climbed out as he suddenly morphed back into Ryan, though he didn't cared how as he was so excited.

"Best. Cannonball. EVER!" Ryan screamed in joy. Ryan soon climbed his way back up the parking lot and carefully returns in the RV. However, he was completely unaware that his antic just cause the rock formation to collapsed and revealed a strange entity whose demonic amphibian-like eye opens up in anger.

The Next Morning=

In the bright morning, Ryan continues sleeping in his bed. He heard distant screaming but he pays no attention. He then hear glass being smashed, cars wailing and more screaming…he ignored it. Then the RV received a violent nudge and the McCrimmon fell out of their beds.

"Whoa… What's rocking the RV?" asked Ryan.

"Ugh, what's going on?" Charles wondered as well as he rubbed his head.

"I was having an awesome dream where I'm a Mew Mew!" whined Melody as she's still drowsy. They heard screaming again but even louder then Ryan checked through the windows.

"Uh-oh…" Ryan stated as he saw three slimy, tentacle-like appendages slithering across the roads. One lifts up and smashed the car, wrapped around and retreated. Ryan then burst out of the RV and tried to see where it comes from but the tentacle from before zoomed over him. "Whoa!" he exclaimed.

"Grrrraaa…" growled the appendages as they extends across the street and lash onto the inanimate objects then dragged it over the fences and down to the bottom of Hoover Dam, munching sounds echoed before the appendages soar out and repeat the progress.

"Didn't see that coming." he comments. He then spotted a couple where the man named Ted was proposing to Sally, his girlfriend but they got ensnared by the appendages before he finished asking the question. Charles and Melody joined with Ryan as they watched the appendages ensnared a large building. "What is going on? What are those…appendages?" asked Ryan.

"It's the tongue-like tentacles of a Hydromancer! But it supposed to be ancient myth!" exclaimed Melody.

"How'd you guess?" asked Charles.

"According to the lore, the Hydromancer is an ancient beast that used to live in the lake but its appetites were so unstable, it devours everything in sight using their tongues that can reach as far as a town and is strong enough to rip a house apart. And when I said everything, I also mean people too!" she explained.

"Uh-oh, I'd better fix this fast." Ryan said as he activated the Omnitrix and dials the forms.

"You? How?!" asked Melody, forgetting the obvious as Ryan slammed the core and instantly morphed into a Petrosapien.

"It's Hero Time!" smirked the Petrosapien.

"Crystal Guy?" asked Melody.

"That is a very lame name, Dweeb! Kinda think of it… I should name my forms…" he began to think.

"Ryan, people in danger!" Charles reminded him.

"Oh, right right!" nodded the Petrosapien as he gave a running start and charged toward the tentacle that held the couples. "I'm made of crystal, and Grey can made ice constructs… SO!" Ryan grinned as he command his right hand to alter its structure and mold into a large crystal sword. He jumped up and sliced the appendage into two, freeing the couple.

"KKKKKKKKKKKRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" a booming demonic scream echoes the sky.

"Oh, he's mad he lost his lunch!" smirked the Petrosapien.

"I'm okay!" smiled Sally.

"Whoa… Uh, t-thanks…Mr…Diamond-headed Guy? said Ted. The Petrosapien nodded, and noticed the appendages are retreating so he gave chase, thrust his hand and discharge crystalline beam, constructing crystalline path and he slide across it until he slide down to the bottom of the lake, where a giant kaiju-like amphibian beast recoils his tongues back into his mouth and gave a growl in rage.

"So that's a Hydromancer? Looks like a cross of frog, salamander and fish… Strange." he said as he jumped off and land on his knee before constructing his arm into a cobra rifle and take aim. "Have some of this!" he fired a large crystal shard at such speed, it struck and exploded into a burst of crystalline dust.

"KKKRRRAAHH!" it screamed as it got knocked back. It then fired its tongues at the Petrosapien, ensnared him and start dragging him into his mouth.

"GET OFF!" The Petrosapien commands his body to spawn crystal shards, shredding the appendages into pieces.

"KKRRRRRRRIII!" it screamed again.

"Now back away from the town!" He thrust his hands and fired a barrage of crystalline shards, bombarding the Hydromancer. A new tongue lash out, wrapped around him then slingshot him into the lake. "WHHOOOOOOAA!" he screamed before splashing into the water and sank down due of his crystal body structure makes him heavy.

The Hydromancer submerged and swam after him. The Petrosapien held his breath as he noticed him and fired his crystal projects, the beast swiftly evade it and rammed him into the death, smashed against the ground.

"Argh!" grunted the Petrosapien then the Hydromancer stomped him several times before smacking him aside with its large tail. Ryan recovered, land on the ground and he punched the ground, sending crystal formation but it missed as the Hydromancer swam up and charged at him. He cringed then duck down while growing a crystal tower, the beast evades but his underbelly got slashed by the tower.

"RROOOAAR!" it roared in pain.

The Petrosapien can feel he's losing air so he quickly run his way to the surface but got tackled by the Hydromancer, they surfaced and Ryan got tossed to the sky.

"WHOOOOAAAAAA!" he screamed before falling into the Hydromancer's mouth but he quickly stopped the jaws with his feet. "Too close!" he gasped.

"Grrrrr! GRAAAH!" it roared as it struggled to close his jaws on the Petrosapien but he maintains his grips.

"This is gonna hurt you more then it's gonna hurt me!" frowned Ryan as he held up his fist, open his hand to forge a crystal shard then threw it down its throat. The crystal detonated by its unstable energy and cause a serious damage inside.

"GGRRRRRRRRRAAAHH!" Hydromancer roared in pain before throwing Ryan onto the shore. He recovered and prepare to resume his fight but the Omnitrix symbol start beeping.

"No! Not now!" cried the Petrosapien but he can't do anything as the beep died out and he exploded in orange light, morphing back into his human form.

"Oh, now what?" cringed Ryan.

The Hydromancer grew confused on his current form but was still ticked off as the barbs extended into tentacles and lash out to crush his opponents. Suddenly the Rust Bucket appears and rammed the Hydromancer aside.

"RRRRAAAGGH!" it roared as it submerged. It then surfaced, jump out and land against the Dam before jumping away, leaving it heavily fractured and weaken. The Hydromancer splashed into the water and submerged once more.

"Yeah, run away! Whoo!" cheered Ryan triumphantly.

"Then why it weaken the Dam?" asked Melody through the window.

"KRRRIIII!" multiple young roars echoes from the lakes then a swarm of baby Hydromancers surfaced and glared at the McCrimmons.

"What just happen?" asked Ryan.

"Uh… According to the myth, Hydromancer, once eaten enough, reproduced itself by breaking its body into numerous swarm of infants." Melody read her laptop.

"So that's how it survived." frowned Charles. The Dam suddenly fractured and exploded, sending a flash flood down on the lake.

"YIPE!" exclaimed Ryan as he jumped on the ladder then Charles drove the RV to the high ground as the Hydromancers got carried away in the flood. Ryan then climbed inside via the roof.

"Look, the nearby town is in range of the flood!" exclaimed Melody.

"Smart plan. The dam flooded the town so the foods are easily to catch." said Charles as he reached the high ground.

"Does the myth say anything about their weaknesses?" asked Ryan as he check his Omnitrix, which it's still recharging.

"No… But you can fight it as Volcano Man. I mean, they are fish…sort of." suggested Melody.

"I am not naming that dude Volcano Man. And I still need 5 minutes for recharge." he said.

"Well, it's still vague but the myth also stated the Hydromancer never actually left the water." Melody added as she kept checking for info.

"It won't need to once the whole dam shattered then the entire city of Las Vegas will be flooded." frowned Charles.

"At least I weaken him so the damage is minimal for now." said Ryan. They continue travel down the road, trying to get to the town first before the Hydromancers. Omnitrix then beeped and turn brown, confirming it had finished recharging. "Alright!" he said.

"So Volcano Man?" asked Melody.

"I cannot win with fire when they're in the element of water. Come on, watch. Tell me you got an aquatic form." Ryan begged as he rotated the dial, skipping the Pyronite icon then pass the ghost-like icon then the four-armed humanoid icon and stopped to what looks like a fish-like humanoid icon. "This must be it!" mused Ryan as he slammed the core down.

The Omnitrix glowed brightly then instantly sank into his wrist as the whole arm becomes covered in smooth dark-gray scales and open his clutched fist, revealing his sharp claws and webbed flaps. His body start crackling wildly as the camera view his clutching eyes and his forehead began to form a lump, stretches out greatly before forming into an angler lure with phosphorescent light, the camera rotated around him as his neck expands then grew two gills on both sides.

His mass began to increased, causing his clothes to get torn apart and his mouth start bulging rapidly before multiple jagged fangs pops out of his lips then the camera zoomed to his closed eye before it shot open, becoming pale-brown eyes. The camera zoomed back as he grunted and swung his arms out as he let out a screeching roar, concluding her transformation.

He's now an anthropomorphic alien that shares a number of traits with Earth's aquatic life, mainly alligators, eels, anglerfish, and sharks. He wears a black arm braces with green cuffs, black tank-top with green collar and cuffs, and wore brown-with-white belt that houses the Omnitrix symbol.

"WAAAAH!" screamed Melody over his appearance.

"Whoa oh oh! Alright, now we're in even ground!" grinned the Piscciss Volann in a deep, gasping voice.

"You think that Shark Man is enough to best a swarm of aquatic monsters in the lake?!" asked Melody.

"They're babies. It'll be a cake walk." smirked the Volann. He then open the door and can see they're near the flood. He jumped out and splashed into the water, his legs joins together with his loincloth and morphed into a fish-like tail, making him look like a mer-man. "Alright!" he beamed as he continue swimming at great speed.

Volann then spotted the swarm of Hydromancer swimming along the current so he swam in and delivered a power punch against one of the Hydromancer.

The rest of the swarm noticed the Volann then they all fired their elastic tongues at the Volann but he opens his jaws and caught all of them with his powerful fangs. With a grin, he immediately swam back to the Hoover Dam, dragged all the babies with him.

"There they go!" said Melody as she saw the lump of water dashing across the lake like a bullet. "Ryan's taking them back to the dam." she informed.

"Hang on!" Charles switched to reverse, turn the RV around and head back to the Dam.

Back underwater, the Volann continues dragging the infants before he spun around and pressured his jaws, ripping their tongues off and send them crashing across the riverbed. He spat all the tongue fleshes and smirked.

"Leave peacefully, or face the wrath of Ripjaws!" smirked Ripjaws.

"HIISSSS!" hissed the Hydromancers as they recovered, swam toward Ripjaws then soar around him, creating a whirlpool.

"But of course." Ripjaws prepare his fists but multiple tongues lash out and wrapped around him. "Let go!" He chomped their tongues and tears it off then swam in and starts bashing them aside but they kept recovering and lashing out new tongues. Ripjaws then grabbed one and chomped it before ripping the head off but multiple bashed him down with their tongues. Ripjaws let out a dolphin-like shrill before he grabbed their tongues and smashed them into the grounds.

"Seriously, how tough are you babies!?" asked Ripjaws

"GRRAAH!" they suddenly swam away, pulling Ripjaws but he holds his ground until a familiar beeping began.

"What?! So soon?!" exclaimed Ripjaws before he let go of the Hydromancers, swam back to the surface and splashed out before he somersaulted and land on the shore before morphing back into Ryan.

"Rats!" he spat then noticed Charles and Melody. "Guys, the watch timed out before I could finish them." said Ryan before multiple tongues lashed onto him.

"RYAN!" exclaimed the two as Ryan gets pulled by the Hydromancers.

"Let my cousin go!" yelled Melody as she charged in with a bat and swung it at them but they easily evade her and move away so she cannot hurt them.

"Let go…" groaned Ryan before the Omnitrix beeped and transformed him into the Arburian Pelarota, breaking free of their hols.

"Oh, I transformed?!" wondered Ryan.

"What is that form?" asked Charles.

"It's an alien I tested out…. Oooh, it seems it was his cannonballing that woke it up. My bad!" exclaimed Ryan sheepishly.

"Wait, that pillbug alien has cannonballing powers!?" asked Melody then she dreaded in horror as she saw the look on his face. "No!" she said.

"Yes!" he beamed.

"No no no! No cannonballing, Ryan!" plead Melody.

"Do it!" nodded Charles. Pelarota curl up and spin dash away from the lake, turn and charged back in.

"RUN!" panicked Melody as she ran to the RV.

"CANNONBALL!" cheered Ryan as he jumped up and collided the lake, creating a huge burst of splash that send all the Hydromancers flying out of the water. They all splatted on the shores and the moment they touched dry land, they instantly shrivels up and died. Melody and Charles recovered from the splash then Ryan rolled back on the shore before standing on bipedal form. "EPIC!" he beamed.

"That's it! That is it! No more cannonballing into the lake for you, Mister!" scold Melody.

"At least the Hydromancer are no more." smiled Charles.

"For your information, this alien is more of an armadillo." comments Ryan.

"Pillbug!" Melody spat.

"Armadillo!" frowned Ryan.

"Pillbug!" she yelled.

"Enough, you two. Let's go before someone sees you." said Charles.

"Not so fast, Human." said a grumpy, elder voice. The trio began searching for the source of the voice but couldn't find him. "Down here." They all looked down and saw an elder Galvan with a cane. He seems grouchy and serious as he squints his eyes at them.

"Who are you?" asked Pelarota.

"Omnitrix, deactivate transformation." commanded the Galvan, which the Omnitrix responded and morphed the teen back to normal.

"Whoa! How did you do that?" asked Ryan. "And who are you?"

"That's some way to greet the First Thinker of 5 Galaxies." scoffed the elder Galvan. "Then again, you Earthling never even heard of me." he added.

"So obviously you're an alien." said Ryan. He glanced at the Omnitrix and, see he knows its name and it obeys his command… "And you're the creator of the watch then." he asked.

"You catch on quick." he said harshly then glanced at Charles. "Nice to finally meet you, Charles McCrimmon." he said.

"He knows grandpa!?" asked Melody.

"How? He's just a plumber!" baffled Ryan.

"Ha! How like an Earthling to take the name literally." the elder Galvan scoffed.

"Actually, I'm a retired member of the intergalactic police force called the PLUMBERS. The name was taken literal so no one will know its existence." Charles explains as he felt like the cat's out of the bag.

"WHAT?!" exclaimed the cousins.

"Who are you exactly?" Melody asked the Galvan.

"And by that, what's your name?" Ryan corrected the question.

"Azmuth the First Thinker of the Galvans, from Galvan Prime. I'm also known as the Creator of the Omnimatrix, the watch you're wearing on the wrist. And before you can scold, yes it seems I forgotten to activate the Fail-Safe Program that prevents the DNA from taking over the user's mind. My assistant, Alpha, fixed it before it gets worse. And no, I didn't send it just so you can go berserk. That will be just stupid when you think about it." explained Azmuth, suspecting the questions

"Okay…" nodded Ryan, annoyed. "So…why did you send the Omnitrix to us? Wasn't it safe on your planet?" asked Ryan.

"And expect villains storming in my front door, trying to steal it?" Azmuth asked. "No, it's more safer in Charles' hands; though I didn't expect it latch onto you. You're his son?"

"Grandson." Ryan corrected him.

"Meh, close enough." Azmuth shrugged.

"The one go—no, two good things about this is that I can be a hero now and the fact it's gonna make this summer trip a lot more interesting." smiled Ryan.

"Hero?! Bah! That Level 20 DNA Alterer device is meant as an ark for 1,000,910 DNAs from across the Milky Way Galaxy and Andromeda Galaxy, and it's a defensive technology, not a weapon!" Azmuth scowled him. "You saw what the Pyronite DNA did to your home when it corrupted your mind without the fail-safe. Now imagine if someone use it as a weapon." he frowned.

"Well, why can't I use the Omnitrix to protect it from those who want it?" Ryan retorted.

"From what I heard, teenagers are arrogant and cocky while children are irresponsible!" he added.

"Hey!" pouted Melody.

"Well then, take it!" Ryan yelled as he held out the Omnitrix at Azmuth. "Take it back!"

"No." Azmuth said.

"Why?" Ryan and Melody asked.

"Do I have to repeat myself?" he frowned.

"You send it here for safe-keeping, you come here to take it back and now you don't want it? You're so hard to understand, Old Frog." grinned Ryan.

"Because you're not smart enough. I sent it here for safety and I'm letting you keep it because you've stopped the last of the Hydromancer." he explained. "As long as Charles mentored you, the Omnitrix is yours."

"Wait… Last of? I cause the extinction of a race?!" Ryan asked, exasperated.

"Calm down, it's for the best. You saw what they do: they eat everything in sight, reproduce infinitely and shows no mercy to living beings. Killing it gives freedom to aquatic terrain." he said. "Oh, and do not worry about using the Pyronite form. Alpha already erased the civilians' memories and deleted the footages, so they'll think the damages were cause by the meteor. Now, if you excuse me, I have works to be done." Azmuth pressed the button on his belt and teleported away.

"That was odd." Ryan stated. "Interesting, but odd."

"Sorry for keeping secrets." said Charles.

"We understand. It's top secret, right?" smiled Melody. "Like how the Mew Mew Girls kept their secret powers secret! Oooh! We'll have adventures like Tokyo Mew Mew! Nya~~!" squealed Melody.

"Mels." sighed Ryan. If we're going to survive the summer together, you're gonna have to stop that. It's not me hating the show anymore, I'm genuinely sick of hearing you saying that. Please?" he begged.

"Okay, Happy!" teased Melody as she ran toward the RV.

"Good enough for me!" beamed Ryan as he chased after her. "This summer's gonna rock!"


	3. An 'Explosive' Reunion

It's already a week since Ryan defeated the Hydromancer. The McCrimmon had left Nevada and visited some towns along the way. In each visits, Ryan had faced many challenges such as the attack of the body-snatching Limax, defending the Cryptic known as Kraken from poachers, and defeating the warlock who tried to use ancient artifacts to rule the world.

Ryan also had done some alternative challenges such as outwitting a bratty rich girl, naming his aliens and trying to knock some sense on an ancient-relic-saving madman.

All the heroic seems very hard but Ryan pushes through. Now, since there's no threat, the McCrimmon are arriving at Texas and Ryan had finally started unpacking his stuff, since his new heroic activity kept him from doing it beforehand.

"Hey, I forgot I packed this!" Ryan pulled out a small car painted red and with yellow, red, purple and blue seats. "Cool!"

"Aw, my old hat!" chimed Melody as she held up a beanie hat and wore it.

"Really?" Ryan was surprised. "No belittlement?" He showed her his little car.

"Awwwwwwwwwww! Big cuz's wittle toy!" she cooed.

"I walked into that." Ryan groaned.

"Ha ha ha." she teased.

"Hey Mels, can I ask you something?" Ryan asked, putting his car down and gets serious. Melodly slowly backed away. "What do you think we'd be doing if I didn't get the Omnitrix? I mean, you think it would be the same road trip, just without it?"

"A regular summer road trip." Melody answered, relieved nothing serious he plan to do.

"One other thing." Ryan added. "You think I was a bit overzealous with the shirts?" He had only packed duplicates of his "10" shirt.

"Yeah, no fashion sense." nodded Melody.

"Says the one with a cat on her shirt." Ryan retorted. "I mean, you can have that shirt, but the only cat I'd want on my shirt is Happy." he said.

"Mock Mew Mew and I'll strangle you!" she hissed.

"I'm just saying!" Ryan stated defensively.

"Nyah!" Mels sticks her tongue out.

"Who's hungry for some burgers?" asked Charles.

"ME!" they beamed.

Charles parked the RV at the parking lot of a burger joint then they all enter inside. Ryan sat down at the seat while Melody joined Charles to make lines. Ryan then checked his Omnitrix and scroll the playlist.

Only 10 aliens are available. Although Ghostfreak seems wrong and difficult to control. Old Frog said it has 1,000,910… Is there a password system for more forms?* wondered Ryan as he fiddles with the dial. Suddenly his eyes got covered by a pair of hands. "Ah! Mels, cut it out!" argued Ryan.

"Mels? Who the hell is a Mels?" scoffed the voice.

"Jackie?!" asked Ryan. The hands released the holds on his eyes and he turned to see a 18-year-old girl.

She's rather beautiful but has a rough expression and wears no make-up. She has a wild, rigged raven hair with a blue cap on her head, faced backward. She wears a black-with-white shirt with blue sleeveless vest and black pants that is missing one pant-leg. She wears a pair of hi-top shoes and wore bandages around her left wrist. For body figure, she has DD-cup breasts and basic round buttocks.

"I'm surprised to see you here." smiled Jack as she takes a seat. "So who is this Mels?" smirked Jack.

"Melody, my cousin." Ryan scoffed.

"Oooh, you got forced to travel with a Magical Girl fan." winched Jack, feeling sympathy for Ryan.

"It's hard to tolerate. So how was your first week?" asked Ryan.

"…It's…fine." smiled Jack then noticed the Omnitrix. "Hey, nice watch." she said.

"Oh this? Uh… I bought it from some odd store." said Ryan, not wanting to tell her the truth.

"Get out." smirked Jack as she reached out to touch it but her eye sight suddenly flashes and she can see a massive aura of brown energy emanating from the Omnitrix. "Ah!" she grunted as she part away and clutched her head.

"You okay?" Ryan asked with worry.

"It's okay. Just another episode." she reassured him.

"Jack, you really need to see a doctor. Look at your eyes. It's getting worse." Ryan said as he noticed the black circles around her eyes.

"I'm fine. Stop worrying as if you like me~!" she teased.

"Hey, tha—"

"Look who we have here." Ryan and Jack turned to see Charles and Melody arrived with the burgers and sat down. "Jack Jennifer, it's nice to see you here." smiled Charles.

"Likewise, McCrimmon. Heya, squirt." smirked Jack as she messes Melody's hair, which she shoved her hand aside.

"Easy on the hair!" she complained.

"Ha ha ha ha…" laughed the group. As they chat, Jack noticed a group of men marching across the parking lot and she noticed the bomb insignia on their shirt.

"Thanks for the chat, guys. But I need to go." said Jack as she grabbed the soda and marched her way out.

"Okay, see you later." said Charles.

"Hey, she stole my soda~!" whined Melody. Ryan turned and noticed the group of men noticed Jack leaving and took off after her.

"Guys, I'll be right back." said Ryan as he stood up and left. Melody then snatched Ryan's soda and slurps it.

Jack continue speed-walking away from the burger joint while slurping the soda innocently but she made a wrong turn to the alleyway, which it's a dead end.

"JACK!" shouted the angry voice. Jack gave an annoyed look and turned to see the gang blocking the entrance.

"What's the rush? Need your battery recharged?" grinned the men.

"You guys can't take a message? Or you can't read 'thrash'?" asked Jack with a cocky grin.

"You're going to pay for that, freak!" scowl the other.

"I told you already. Maybe you're deaf. I. Am. Not. Joining! Beside, you already got your own freak for a boss." frowned Jack.

"Pot calling kettle black!" shouted a voice, Jack's eyes widens then a small bomb dropped from the sky and exploded, engulfing the alleyway in flames.

Jack found herself on the street and she sluggishly pushed herself up then noticed the henchmen emerged as mechanoid being based on grenades. She scoffed as she gripped on the pavement then its matter began coating her whole body until she's now coated with concrete armor.

"Fine! Bring it!" Jack charged in and threw a punch, the mechanoid caught her fist and the second punched her stomach, fracturing the armor then two hammered her down.

"Stop!" commanded a voice. The mechanoids ceased attacking and part a path for their boss. It's a Human adult who was coated in black grenade-theme armors, has a fuse on the back of his head and multiple sashes filled with grenades of various types while the belt has RPG shells. "Hello, Jacky!" he sneered.

"Argh! You just can't leave me alone." she grunted.

"Hey, I need a bomb to level this entire city since it's no longer my turf but I can't make a bomb strong enough without breaking in military's depots so…you're it!" grinned the man.

"You're joking! I can't store all the energy of your bombs and make myself a bomb! They metabolized as food for me!" she spat.

"But can your body hold overflowing energy?" he added, which she was taken aback in horror. "Apprehend her and take her back to base. I have a fusion core she could feast on." he ordered his mechanoids, who grabbed her and forced her up.

"Hey!" The group turned their heads and saw an alien.

The alien resembles a semi-armored Velociraptor. He has black wheels on his feet and wears a helmet that leaves the other features of his head unknown. He has blue face, brown eyes, black lips , and stripes above and on the right side of his eyes. He has sharp elbow blades, the third claws are larger and curved as well as not attached on the wheels. He has four blue stripes on his large tail with a sharp barb on the tip, has scissor-like claws. He also have two black stripes on neck and arms and wore a full body-suit with shoulder braces, has brown arrow-streak on the center of the torso and thighs and wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest.

"Get your hands off her!" demanded the Kineceleran with a deep, horsed voice. Jack glanced at the alien then her eyes flashed once more, this time she can see the brown energy with DNA-like flakes flowing around the body and saw the symbol.

"Ryan?" she whispered in shock.

"And who are you supposed to be, Lizard Boy?" asked the man.

"The name's XLR8!" he introduced himself before his face was sealed by a black visor with a glowing neon-brown "X" lens. He dropped on one claws and enter in sprint stance before he vanished as a blur.

"Where he'd go!?" asked the Mechanoids.

Distracted, the fourth Mechanoid did not noticed dark-blue/black/brown blur zoomed by, taking him out in an instant. When the third and fifth Mechanoid turned around, the third gasped in horror before he got hit by the blur, followed up with the fifth then the rest. Then the blur tossed all the mechanoids against the wall, the blur then trapped them in a tornado before it faded, revealing the mechanoids tied by metallic wires then the Kineceleran went up in front of the leader.

"Trick or treat?" grinned XLR8.

"Threat." said the man as he one-punched XLR8 onto the mechanoids. "Self-Destruct!" he commands and the mechanoids glowed bright red before exploded into a huge inferno, destroying the building.

"NO!" cried Jack.

"Someone you knew?" asked the man before a blur tackled him away from Jack and he crashed against the car. "Oof! How did…" baffled the man.

"Too slow! Now what's your name?" asked XLR8.

"Bomberman and have a bomb!" Bomberman grabbed the mortar shell, struck it at his hip before throwing it at his face. XLR8 immediately vanished before the explosion consumed him. "So speed is your power? Then dodge these!" Bomberman pulled out a canister and threw at the moving blur, which exploded and didn't hit him.

"You missed!" he laughed as he dash in but he suddenly lost control, slipped and land on the ice-covered street. "Ow…." he moaned.

"You think I only carry explosions? I have different type of bombs for different purposes!" grinned Bomberman. "Now, are you fast enough to escape the ice before this hit you?" he asked as he threw a retro-bomb with its small fuse ignited.

XLR8 struggled to get up but can't as the ice is too slippery. To his shock, Jack jumped in and grabbed the bomb. "JACK!" gasped XLR8 as the bomb detonated and engulfed her but the explosion jolted in place then began to be suck into the one point, which it's Jack's hands before they vanished. "Whoa…" he gasped.

"Oh…sh*…" cursed Bomberman.

"Leave Ryan alone!" Jack stomped her foot against the ground, energy fissures through the pavement and gather beneath Bomberman before exploded into a geyser of fire.

"NEXT TIME!" screamed Bomberman as he went flying to the sky before vanishing in a twinkle of star. Jack gave a sigh then turned at XLR8 and gave a sassy grin.

"Got it from an odd store, huh?" she asked.

"J-Jack, yo-you just absorbed explosion?" asked XLR8.

"And you're a speedy dinosaur. Guess we're even, huh?" asked Jack as she offer her hand, which he took it and stand up.

At the bench in the park, Ryan and Jack began exchanging stories over ice cream. Ryan started by explaining his origin of the Omnitrix.

"So that's what really happens in San Francisco. I know how you feel of losing control." sighed Jack.

"It was a glitch on the watch but it's fixed now." Ryan reassured her. "And XLR8 is one of 10 aliens I have." he said.

"I see, and you named them?" asked Jack.

"It was Melody's idea but her name picking sounds too obvious and Mega-Man-ish so I came up with some cool names. Diamondhead was picked because a man called me Mr. Diamond-headed Guy." Ryan explained. "And you? When you get your powers?" asked Ryan.

"Born with it. I have the power to absorb energy and matter. Even liquid. I'm like an elemental sponge and absorbing energy makes up for food if I need some. However, I have…issues on controlling myself. That's when that marking on my eyes began to form." explained Jack.

"Oh… Can you…exhaust the energy?" he asked.

"I said it acts as a food substance and I act like a battery so I often recharge myself. However, I stop absorbing energy as I'm getting…addicted to them. I get nausea if I'm near a massive surge of energy, like your watch." explained Jack as she slurp her ice cream.

"…Jack? Wanna join?" asked Ryan.

"Eh?" Jack blinked and glanced at him.

"We both have powers, so why not we fight together?" asked Ryan.

"You and me? Ha ha ha ha, such imagination." laughed Jack.

"I'm serious! I have shape-shifting powers, you got absorbing powers. We'll make a great team!" smiled Ryan.

"…Let me think about it, okay?" asked Jack.

"Sure. No rush." Ryan then checks his wristwatch on his left wrist. "I gotta get back. Grandpa might get worried." Ryan stands up and began to leave.

"Ryan?" asked Jack.

"Yeah?" Ryan replied, just for Jack to stand up and peck a kiss on his cheek. He turned bright red.

"Thanks for understanding me." she smiled as she walked away. Ryan flustered and coughed a bit before waving his hand.

"You're welcome." he said with a smile. Ryan then walked his way back to the Rust Bucket and regroup with his family.

"What took you so long?" asked Charles.

"Stopping a bomb-crazy wacko. And guess what? Jack has powers too." said Ryan as he sat down on the sofa.

"What!? No way!" said Melody in awe. "What powers she has?" she asked.

"She can absorb matter for armors and energy for powers." answered Ryan.

"Did she got it from aliens?" asked Charles.

"No, she was born with it." answered Ryan. "Even I'm shocked. I've known her since the start of high school and I didn't know she had powers but like you, she has a reason to keep it a secret."

"So where is your girlfriend?" asked Melody with a grin.

"She's not my girlfriend and she's at her cribs. She said she'll think over about joining us on the road trip and me on hero stuff." smirked Ryan with pride.

"Well, it's nightfall so let's get some shut-eye." said Charles, and the cousins nodded.

Late at night=

Ryan remains asleep and was snoring lightly then he hears a tap on the window. He opens his eyes and sat up to see a finger tapping the window. Ryan glanced over and saw Jack. She gave hand gestures, telling him to meet her over the alleyway. Ryan kicked the blanket aside, revealing he kept his clothes on and slowly sneak his way out of the RV. He then met up with Jack.

"Made up your mind?" asked Ryan.

"Yeah but we got a problem… Bomberman is planning to blow up the city with a fusion core." she whispered.

"What!? How cuckoo is he?" baffled Ryan.

"He wanted me to be a bomb but since you interfered and we kicked his butt, he plans to detonate the core in the sewer, using the methane to create explosion powerful enough to level at least a town." explained Jack.

"Damn! If he's in the sewer, then I should avoid using Heatblast. Where shall we start?" he asked.

"He'll be heading to the center of town so use that XLR8 dude." said Jack.

"Got it!" nodded Ryan as he activated the Omnitrix, turned the dial and slammed it down.

The Omnitrix produced a burst of brown energy then his arm bulged up and consumed his clothes, revealing his arm covered in jet-black skin then spread across his entire body, becoming a tall, athletically build humanoid lizard with golden squared plugs on his fingertips and one on his long tail that has shape pincer meant for stabbing and his eyes merged into one single eye.

He gain sharp teeth and gave a cocky grin as he open his fully-brown eye then bend over as he grew two elastic antennas with the plugs with pincers then the camera zoomed out to reveal his full body. He's wearing a full-black body suit with sleeveless top and V-neck on the torso; has brown soles, cuffs and collar; and wore black-with-brown wristbands. The Omnitrix symbol appears on his chest.

He held out his hands, antennas and tail forward as they discharged electrical currents then turned to the fourth wall and launch the electrical blast, ending the transformation.

"WHOA! A new 11th alien?! Now this is totally cool!" beamed the Conductoid in a heroic voice with electronic tone.

"Can he run fast?" Jack asked.

"I dunno… Wait!" The Conductoid began sniffing the air with his antennas. "I smell…radio signal… It's Bomberman. He must be overhearing…an activity going on in the plaza. Something about the donation." he said.

"There's a meeting in the plaza about money donation for the orphanage. That twisted man is gonna plant the bomb under them!" cringed Jack.

"Hang on!" Ryan picked up Jack bridal style then jumped onto the power line, which the electricity surged around his body and start fueling him. "Electrical powers? Sweet!" Ryan grinned as he sprint across the power line at enhanced speed.

In the sewer tunnel, Bomberman was carrying the Fusion Core with his Mechanoids carrying more explosions. He was holding the radio signal to eavesdrop the conversation. He then felt a sudden charge in the air then turned around to see the roof collapsed and emerged the Conductoid and Jack.

"How the hell did you find me?" asked Bomberman.

"By sniffing out the radio wave emanating from your radio." smirked the Conductoid.

"Bomb Drones, take the Fusion Core!" ordered the villain as he gave the core to the drone and they sprint ahead. "I cannot dare use a bomb in the sewer so I'll just use my fists." frowned Bomberman.

"Good luck with that!" The Conductoid thrust his hand and discharged a beam of electricity. Bomberman evade it then threw pellets that exploded into smoke. Jack sprint in, absorbed the concrete and land a punch against Bomberman.

"OOF! Beat it!" Bomberman slapped her aside then Jack recovered to see she got small pellets on her body before exploding. "Nighty-night—ERK!" exclaimed Bomberman as the Conductoid stabbed him with his antennas and tail then he burst with blue aura as his bio-electricity got drain into the alien, who forged a sphere in his hand.

"Just in case you need to know my name, it's Feedback!" smirked Feedback as he blasted him away. Jack emerged with no injuries, stating she absorbed the explosions and glanced at Feedback.

"Nice one!" she said.

"Don't get cocky!" Bomberman recovered and threw a bomb, Feedback grabbed it and prepares to throw it back but it exploded and encased him in ice. "See ya, sucker!" he mocked as he ran off.

"Ryan!" Jack grabbed the ice structure and tries to weaken it by absorbing the matter but she suddenly burst in electrical energy. "GYYAAH!" screamed Jack before she got knocked back. Feedback broke free and checks on her.

"Jack! Are you…Whoa!" Feedback watched in awe as Jack emerged with her hair mold and mutated into three Conductoid antennas, spawn a tail and her hands had mutated into Conductoid hands. She glanced at herself.

"I…I….transformed?" she asked.

"It seems that, due of the Omnitrix used some special energy for transformation, you can absorb it along with its powers and DNA. You're now…" Feedback is thinking a name but Jack held out her hand.

"No hero name. This form obviously won't last until it burns through. Let's go! I can smell the radio signal." said Jack as her new antennas pointed at the direction Bomberman fled. They then ran off after the villain.

Bomberman had arrived at the underground entry to the city hall above and finds the Bomb Drones are jury-rigging a large bomb with the Fusion Core and another was opening the valve for methane.

"20 minutes before the meeting ends." said the Bomb Drone.

"Set the countdown." he ordered.

"Not so fast!" Bomberman growled and threw smoke pellets at the incoming duo but they fired the combined electrical beams and smacked him down. Jack land on the grid, her tail touch the sewer water then absorb the liquid. "Have a shocker!" Jack discharged the highly-conductive hydro beam that splashed the drones, electricuting them and the bomb went haywire.

"Dammit! You are overloading the bomb! Do you want to die together?" asked Bomberman as he threw spinning disks at Feedback but he evade it and punched him down.

"I'll take your energy!" smirked Feedback as he stabbed him but Bomberman punched him back, pinned him over and punched his Omnitrix symbol. "OOOOWWW!" he screamed before the Omnitrix let out a dying beep and morphed back into Ryan.

"A kid?! You really have a death wish!" growled Bomberman as he starts choking Ryan.

"GAAACK!" he gasped as he tried to pry free.

"LET HIM GO!" yelled Jack as she pounced on him and start shocking him but her body glowed blue and her limps burns away, returning to normal. "Oh no!" she gasped before Bomberman grabbed her and held them up.

"So absorbing Jack and a watch that can turn the brat into speed dinosaur and electric lizard? Time to teach you both a lesson!" Bomberman dragged them to the Fusion Core Bomb then he forced Jack to grab onto the Omnitrix then grab onto the bomb. He then presses a button on his wrist, which cause the red light beneath her bandages to flash bright.

"AAAAAAAHH!" screamed Jack as she unconsciously starts absorbing both devices' energy.

"GYYAAAH!" screamed Ryan in pain.

"You think I only cut your wrist for your blood sample when you joined my gang for a day? I planted a device that forces you to absorb the bomb if you chicken out! That gives me enough time to escape! See ya in hell!" Bomberman jumped off the grid and dive into the sewer water then swam to the aqueduct.

"ARRGH! I…can't…stop…absorbing!" screamed Jack.

"Error! Error! Outside force is tampering the Omnitrix. Activate the biofeedback defensive program." beeped the AI as the Omnitrix began surging neon-brown aura then blasted Jack with an energy blast, detaching her away from Ryan and the bomb before crashing into the wall. Ryan stumbled over and glanced at his Omnitrix.

"Did the Omnitrix just talked?" he baffled then he remembered. "Jack! Jack, are you okay!?" asked Ryan. Jack sluggishly walked out and her body is radiating a massive neon-brown energy and nuclear energy, her eyes are glowing and she's hyperventilating.

"R-Ryan… Too much…energy… Can't…. Run… Run away!" begged Jack. Ryan checks the bombs and saw it's deactivated for it has no energy.

"Dammit! No worry, I'll change back into Feedback and drain your energy." Ryan activated the Omnitrix and slammed the core but it let out a beep and didn't budge. "Come on! Come on!" he grumbled.

"Ryan… I'm sorry!" cried Jack as she held up her hand, it glowed blue then fired an energy beam.

"Jack, what are—AAARRGGGH!" screamed Ryan as he got consumed by the beam and vanished into nothingness.

"I'm sorry…. UUURRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHH!" screamed Jackie as she glowed brightly then engulfed the whole area in bright light then erupted in a huge burst of explosion.

At the surface, the whole city hall burst in explosion of light and collapsed down into the sewer while 3 city blocks on both sides got the streets destroyed by a chain of explosions. It woke up everyone in the city and multiple people screaming in horror and panic.

"What was that!?" panicked Melody as she woke up by the explosion and Charles looked out the window to see the flames emanating from the city hall area then glanced at the bed to find Ryan missing.

"NO!" gasped Charles as he glanced back at the flames.


	4. 10 + 23

The scene began with pitch-black darkness. It stays like for 4 minutes until a voice was heard, making moaning sound, as if it was in pain then the darkness revealed to closed eyelid as it began to open slowly. The scene switch to the 3rd person as it shows Ryan McCrimmon resting on the floor, seemingly from falling at high altitude and must've survive for being in alien form.

"Ouch…" moaned Ryan as he regain conscious, sat upright as he rubbed his temple then scans his surroundings. He's in an alleyway. "How did that happen?" he asked himself. He then remembered.

"Ah! Jack!" he quickly bolt back on his feet but his senses are still disoriented, thus he almost lost his balance and lend against the wall to support himself. "Whoa… Jack did a real damage with that attack… But how am I alive?" he said as he slowly walk out of the alleyway, taking it slowly as his senses are re-stabilize itself.

Once he is out of the alleyway, he found himself back in San Francisco. He was very surprised, as he recalled they were in Texas. Ryan also noticed something: The city looks very advance, even for current time period, and almost all buildings were in variation of red color texture.

"Oookay… How did I get home? In fact, is this my home? Looks different. Did I jump into the future or something? Does that mean Jack just hit me with a time beam? Do I have a time-powered alien?" he asked himself but realized he asked himself too much question and his head still hurts. He adjusted his glasses and can feel his senses are normal so he walked out.

Ryan began to traverse about the sidewalk, seeing various stores he recognized but some he didn't recognized, especially the advertisement of Mr. Gyro. Its mascot is a sentient gyro with his facial hair being sour cream and a whip cream-like hair, and it was holding a normal gyro.

"Mr. Gyro? Huh." he wondered. He turned to see a man so he stepped forward and tapped his shoulder. "Excuse me." he said.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Hi, can you help me with directions?" asked Ryan.

"Uh, sure? What is it?" he asked. Before the young man could respond, there was an explosion that occurred from behind him. The man ran away in fear and Ryan turned to see a building had exploded in flame.

"What the…" frowned Ryan. The flames subside as a muscular being stomped out. It's wearing full-body battle armor with black bodysuit and red alloyed armors on the torso and boots. The arms are exploded, revealing the arms of Pyronite with volcanoes on the shoulders, and the head was concealed in a protective mask with a single sphere-like optic.

WEEEEEEOOOOOO!*

The police siren echoes out and the Pyronite thrust his fist, fired bolt of fire and cause the street erupted in flames. The incoming police squadron saw the wall of fire and was forced to hit the break, which cause a huge crash in the squad.

HOOONK!*

A bus let out a horn as it was about to ram the Pyronite due to its brakes being broken, since the driver hit it out of fear. The Pyronite thrust his hand, produced a searing saber and sliced the bus into two, sending the halves sliding across the street. Once stopped, all passengers climbed out in fear and fled. The Pyronite removed the helmet, revealing its serious face and fangs.

"Ryan McCrimmon!" demanded the Pyronite as he scans around. The aforementioned hero rushed up to the Pyronite.

"Right here, you literal home wrecker!" yelled Ryan as he ready his Omnitrix but when the Pyronite turned to him, he was surprised. "Heatblast?" he asked.

"Huh? Who are you?" the Pyronite asked in confusion.

"Hey, quit lighting up the place, bozo!" yelled a voice that sounds like Ryan but younger.

"It's Scorch! Not bozo!" scowled the Pyronite as he turned at the rooftop. Ryan followed and saw the owner of the voice.

It's Ryan McCrimmon but at age 13. He wears street-smart attires such as red T-Shirt with Omnitrix theme, black street jacket with "23" on the left breast and wears a red/black cap. His jean pants are gray and wear a pair of red sneakers. On his right wrist rests an Omnitrix, which it looks similar to Ryan's but was painted gold and crimson-red, and the interface is red.

"End of the line, alien loser! You're toast…literally." smirked the alternate Ryan.

"GRRRR!" snarled Scorch.

"What the heck?" Ryan was now adding "weirded out" in his list of emotions then began to back away.

"Time to put your rampage on ice with…" The alternate Ryan activates the Omnitrix, dials the form and slammed it down, engulfing his body in red light.

Alternate Ryan dropped on four and morphed into an iguana-like creature with long, thin arms with bulked forearms equipped with three claws; and has short hind legs with two claws. He has four dorsal fins reaching down his back, white gills on the side of the heads, and small spikes around the face.

He has black stripes around the eyes and down through the mouth, has 50% grey scale-like skin; and wore the black open-chest bodysuit with red cuffs and red pants. The eyes are red and wore the Omnitrix symbol on the left paw but it has golden cast and red interface.

"Freezelizard!" announced the Polar Manzardill. He then jumped forward and pounced on Scorch, who caught him and the ground fractured, forcing Ryan to retreat from the battle. Freezelizard belched a beam of arctic ice, propelling himself up and left Scorch completely frozen.

Scorch squints his eyes and his body start making humming sound and glowing before the ice shattered by his flaming aura. "RAAH! Nice try!" Scorch thrust his hand and discharged a powerful heat beam.

"Back at'cha!" Freezelizard land then counter with his ice beam, which mix and expand, causing a swirling cloud of thunder to form in the sky and start firing lightning bolts. The Polar Manzardill ceased fire and evades the beam. "Dude, I didn't know crossing fire and ice brings thunderstorm!" he argued as he charged in.

"Then you should've studied climates!" Scorch belched magma blast; Freezelizard stopped and breathe ice around him, forming a dorm.

The lava splashed on it and it survived before he breaks out and ran around Scorch, evading his fire balls then he breathe ice to create a path of ice to slide on. They continue exchanging fire and ice attacks and Ryan watched from the distance.

"Oh I see what's going on now." said Ryan. "Better get in there and help me out." He activated his Omnitrix, and it displayed an alien icon. "Huh. Haven't seen this one before." He slammed the dial, transforming into what appears to be a large brownish-orange dog with no eyes, ears, nose or even a tail.

He has apelike posture, well-define teeth that stick out of his mouth, has bigger forearms, razor-sharp black claws, has three gill-like nostrils located on the side of the neck and the fur are more-ruffed. He wears a brown and black collar that contains the Omnitrix symbol. He's known as Wildmutt the Vulpinmancer.

"Graaaooow!" he howled before shaking his head and growled with drools. Through his gills, a 3-Dimensional image was projected by his enhanced sense of smell and hearing, and saw two neon-brown entities, which represents the Pyronite and his doppelgänger. Wildmutt then sprint forward to aid his double.

Both the Pyronite and the Polar Manzardill were equally matched and are not losing the edge. Freezelizard then turn his sight to notice the approaching Vulpinmancer.

"Hold it, mutt!" he said as he breathe a beam of ice, which struck and frozen Wildmutt's legs.

"Grruh?! Rrraow!" he growled in annoyance as he tried to pry free.

"Now chill 'till I freeze that fireball!" said Freezelizard as he resumed battling against the Pyronite.

"HA! You can't keep me frozen forever, McCrimmon!" said Scorch as he jump and forged a comet to surf across the sky. He began blasting Freezelizard from the sky.

"Hey! Not cool!" he complained as he shields himself.

Wildmutt snarled as he tried to chomp the ice apart but it's hard as it's too cold. Freezelizard then jump and scale up the building's vertical wall. The Pyronite gave chase and reached to the roof, jumped off and land on the roof before igniting his fists, only to be blasted by ice beam. Freezelizard charged in and rammed Scorch; smashed him out of the ice and sends him crashing on the street.

The Polar Manzardill grabbed the water tower, ripped it away from the beams and jumped off the roof, and threw it down. The water tower impacted and exploded, engulfing Scorch with a huge flood of water, which extinguished his flames. He then got blasted by ice beam, which doubles the density on the soaking-wet Pyronite and formed into a glacier. Freezelizard land on the glacier and the Omnitrix beeped; which the alien burst in red light and morphed back into alternate Ryan as he stands in victory.

"It's Gyro Time!" he announced his victory as he crossed his arms with a grin and everyone cheered. The Omnitrix did a fast-pace beeping before Wildmutt reverted back into Ryan, breaking free from the ice but his legs are still frozen.

"Dude, the heck is the matter with you?!" argued Ryan as he waved his fist.

"Huh? Where's that alien mutt?" asked Alternate Ryan.

"Look at my right wrist, you dingus." Ryan retorted. Alternate Ryan looked at his counterpart's wrist and was shocked to see the Omnitrix.

"You too?" he asked.

"Yeah." Ryan stated. "Now get me out of this ice!"

"Okay. Guys." Alternate Ryan gave an order to the polices to thaw out his counterpart. Once he was freed and a group of SWAT transported the still-frozen Pyronite away; Ryan rubbed his ankles then his arms to shake off the cold.

"Man, that ice iguana's breath is so cold!" shivered Ryan.

"Freezelizard. Perfect Hero Alien to combat any alien villains who have fire powers." he said.

"The name zounds lame." complained Ryan.

"The crowds didn't complain, so the name is okay." Alternate Ryan gave a shrug.

"Wait, they know about your powers?" asked Ryan but his stomach let out a growl. "Oh, my stomach… Got any burger joints?" he asked.

"Burgers?! YUCK!" Alt. Ryan retorted in disgust.

"What?" Ryan squeaked in horror.

"Burgers are like grease factory! I prefer supreme pizza… It's a pizza filled with diced onions, peppers, mushroom and anchovie." explained Alt. Ryan. "I may favor Mr. Gyro but I'm a pizza guy."

"Mr. Gyro?" groaned Ryan in disgust. "No offense, but I bet any skin of my aliens would taste better then gyros… But pizza's alright with me."

"Follow me!" Alt. Ryan clapped his hands and, on cue, a limo drove in and parked before them. Stepping out from the limo is the driver, which it's actually Jack Jennifer but she is dressed as a limousine driver.

"I was aware you'll be starving for supreme pizza, Ryan so I ordered it before I arrive." smiled Jack as she opens the door for them.

"Jacky!?" asked Ryan as he approached her but Alt. Ryan blocked his path.

"Whoa, if you're me from another dimension, then this is not your Jacky." he told him.

"Oh… I-I knew that." said Ryan nervously. They hopped inside the limo then Jack head to her driver seat and began driving down the road. Alt. Ryan found the pizza box and serves himself then his double as they exchanged stories. Ryan started by explaining his origin but Alt. Ryan grew rather bothered.

"You torch your own town as Charcoal Man?" asked Alt. Ryan.

"It wasn't my fault! The Limiter was offline when I first activated but—" Ryan paused when he realized what his counterpart had called the Pyronite. "Don't you mean Heatblast?" he asked.

"Oh, that's your name for Charcoal Man?" he smiled.

"Yeah, Mels originally called him Volcano Man." Ryan scoffed. "And since she started naming them in Mega-Man-ish way, I began to give more cooler names to all 10 of my aliens." he explained, just to hear Alt. Ryan snorted. "What?"

"You have only 10 aliens? Then you're Ry-10." chuckled Alt. Ryan.

"Oh, so how many aliens do you have then?" Ryan retorted.

"50." he answered before Ryan grabbed his Omnitrix and scroll his Playlists while counting.

"11…15…20… You stinkin' liar, you only have 23 aliens! That's only 13 more than me!" he scolds him and Alt. Ryan yank his wrist away.

"That's because I only used 23 aliens per month. I really have 50, just figured out how to lock and re-unlock alien forms so I can reveal them one by one for publicity reason." explained Alt. Ryan. "I don't call myself Ry-23 for nothing."

"That returns my first question. Why you reveal your powers to public?" asked Ryan as Jack parked the limo near the bus stop.

"Why, didn't you? Boy, you're missing a lot." smiled Ry-23 as he opens the power window and was greet by fangirls, holding out their books or papers for autographs.

"Ryan!" they squealed in love.

"Easy, easy. One at a time." smiled Ry-23 as he pulled out his pen from his pocket and start signing autograph for them.

"B-B-But why you exposed your powers to public?" he repeated his question.

"What? And go saving the city behind their backs? Get hunted down from secret alien hunters, thinking I'm a threat? I rather reveal myself and stop evil aliens rather than being a secretive vigilant." he answered.

"Well, that's true… But won't that endangers your family?" asked Ryan.

"What's more dangerous then Intellectury?" asked Ry-23.

"People like…Limax, and…uh…Steam Smythe… And Bomberman—Ah! And Vilgax! I got attacked by his drones last Sunday!" Ryan pointed out.

"I never heard nor encounter any of those villains and they sounds like lame threat." scoffed Ry-23.

"My Jack died by that bomb-crazed lunatic!" Ryan yelled as he grabbed Ry-23s collar.

"Whoa, control yourself!" exclaimed Ry-23 then the crystalline arm grabbed Ryan's hoodie and pry him away. He turned to see Jack with her arm encased in crystalline matter.

"Ryan from another world… How did I die?" she asked.

"Bomberman forced you to absorb my Omnitrix and the Fusion Core to turn you into a bomb but the watch counters and you exploded." Ryan explained, tears flowing down his cheek.

"If I absorbed the Hero Watch's powers, then I got hyper-healing factor and survived from blowing into pieces. She's alive. Calm down." Jack told him and sat him down before releasing and retracted her arm.

"She's alive… Oh thank god…" sighed Ryan as he wiped his tears.

"Ahem! Sorry for not fighting those villains but if I didn't encounter them, they probably don't exist here." explained Ry-23 as he adjusted his jacket.

"Sorry. So… How did you unlock the aliens?" asked Ryan.

"Not easy. It has a thousand of combination codes so 50 is as far as I get for now." said Ry-23.

BOOM!*

Jack saw an explosion few blocks away from the distance and all the fans muttered in confusion. Jack then flipped the switch and open the skylight but Ryan Prime jumped out first and stood up.

"Don't worry, 23 Me's loyal public. It's Hero Time!" said Ryan as he activated the Omnitrix and dial the form.

"Hey, don't go announcing like that or there'll be confusion." Ry-23 said as he climbed out.

"Catch up, I'll scope the scene!" Ryan slammed the core and transformed into XLR8 then dashed off at subsonic speed. Ry-23 rolled his eyes and activated his Hero Watch. XLR8 arrived at the location of the explosion and slide to a halt, just to gasped as he witnessed the attackers. "More aliens?" he asked.

The first alien is a monkey-like creature with four arms, two pair of yellow arachnid-like eyes, two legs, three fingers on each hand and three toes on each foot, blue fur over the dark blue center, and a tail with two stripes on the tip. He wears the same armor as Scorch but his size and anatomy.

The second alien is a giant mechanoid being with overweight physique and has red energy flowing through its large optic and window-stomach. It carried a staff with twin turrets on the top and the armors are shades of red with black and gray. It noticed XLR8 then held up a Sonic-Screwdriver-like device that locks on the Omnitrix then, out of nowhere, XLR8 reverted back into Ryan and his Omnitrix enters Recharge Mode.

"What!? No!" cringed Ryan. That's when Ry-23 arrived in his Kineceleran form, which resembles XLR8 but the skin is whitish-blue, has red coloring instead of brown and wore the Hero Watch symbol on the chest. He instantly morphed back to Human when he hit the brakes.

"Hey, didn't Intellectury get a hint?" asked Ry-23 in annoyance.

"Forget that now, butterball bot zapped my Omnitrix!" complained Ryan as he fiddle the dials. "You're on your own right now." said Ryan.

"No duh. Since Techno-Bubble is in storage, time for some Mini-Shocker." grinned Ry-23 as he activated his Hero Watch, slammed the core and transformed into a small alien that resembles to an earth dry cell.

He has black body with red large lightning-like line from where his neck starts to where his legs start on his front and back. He has two bolts on each arms, has the plus end top colored red and has positive () and negative (-) symbol on his back. He has almond-shaped red eyes and the Hero Watch symbol on the top of his head.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" laughed the Nosedeenain in a high-pitch voice before bursting into a bolt of red lightning and zapped into the car. With the surge of lightning, it got animated and combined with other cars, creating a make-believe Transformer. "Bring it, alien scum!" He charged in and punched the giant mecha back. The Arachnichimp moved in and engaged Ry-10.

"Oh oh ah ah! Put 'em up!" screeched the Arachnichimp as he threw several punches.

"Whoa! Yipe!" exclaimed Ryan as he barely blocked the punches then evade his kick, grabbed his tail and judo-slammed him but he recovered quickly and fired a webbing line from his tail. "Too close!" Ryan stated as he barely evade it.

"Nice, never a Human managed to evade my webbing but can you keep up?" asked the Arachnichimp.

"I'll try." Ryan shrugged then quickly block his face with his arms when the Arachnichimp jumped in with a kick then jabbed his stomach. "Oof!" he gasped then he grabbed his hoodie and threw him against the car. "Ugh… that smart…" moaned Ryan.

"Eh eh eh!" chirped the Arachnichimp as he jumped at him, Ryan rolled away and he smashed the car roof.

"Ugh… Hold the phone!" gasped Ryan. "There's only one guy I know that messes with the Omnitrix… And since you're not him." Ryan stated out loud. Then it hit him. The young adult caught the Arachnichimp's arm and land an open-palm strike against his chin, which could've killed an average human but instead, it knocked the Arachnichimp back then he turned to see the mecha smashed the animated vehicle apart with its staff. "Azmuth!" he gasped.

"Surrender now!" demanded the mecha but a red lightning bolt surged out and struck his whole body. "GYYYAAAH!" he screamed before he turned charcoal black, arms flopped down then he crashed on his back then Mini-Shocker zapped out and land before it with a maniacal grin.

"Time for a finisher!" grinned Mini-Shocker as he prepare to fire his attack.

"Ryan, cut it out!" yelled Ryan as he charged in and, without thinking, he slapped the Hero Watch symbol on his head. To his surprise, it cause Mini-Shocker to morph back into Ry-23.

"Dude, I was ending this!" complained Ry-23 as he crossed his arms.

"Huh. Didn't expect that…" said Ryan. Suddenly the mechanoid's torso ejects steam and opens its compartment, followed with a cough as steam emanated from within. Stepping out of the armor was a small elder Galvan with red eyes and similar armor designs. "I knew it!" smiled Ryan but Ry-23 grabbed the Galvan and held him up with his hand gripped tightly.

"Can't you even take a hit? I am not submitting my Hero Watch!" growled Ry-23.

"Ack!" gagged Azmuth.

"Ryan, let go of Old Frog! That's the guy who builds your Omnitrix!" Ryan reasoned him.

"Well, it doesn't look like he appreciated it! He's been attacking San Francisco for a year! If he has issues with me, make a phone call!" complained Ry-23 as he lightens his grip.

"That's what I told him. Oh ho ho!" shrugged the Arachnichimp as he hopped on the mecha armor.

"Hmph! The Omnitrix was not meant for you! It was meant for Charles! You were misusing it for fame and fortune!" Azmuth scolds him.

"You knew Grandpa?" asked Ry-23. "Wow, I hadn't thought about him in years."

"Wait what?" Ryan interjected. "You mean he's—" The sad look on his counterpart's face said it all, making Ryan sad as well. "Oh…"

"So what's gonna happen now?" Ry-23 asked in a sad tone. As if he was waiting for this question, Azmuth pry himself free and stands on his wrist then tapped out a code in the Hero Watch which cause the couplings to decouple, effectively removed it from Ry-23's wrist. "Hey! What are you—Ugh I should've expected that." frowned Ry-23 as Azmuth hopped down.

"You're lucky you didn't kill anyone. Stop while you're ahead." said Azmuth.

"Let me tell you somethin', Old Frog! And that goes to Mr. Monkey and Ry-10 here! I have 2 reasons why I used the Hero Watch for fame and fortune: 1 is so I can forget the empty void in my heart, as no one can replace the grandfather I lost! And 2, so I can be recognized as a protector of Earth and not a secretive vigilant! I protected everyone from your no-brainer rampage, and I made sure no one dies like how Grandpa dies! You just don't understand how does it to lose someone you loved and has no one to teach you how to use your powers correctly! I had to mentor myself then Jack helps me how to control my powers! I even figured out how to unlock and lock any forms! I've been doing this for 3 years! And you just come here to lecture me!? What about you!? Why you send the watch to Earth when you should've kept it in a hidden planet!? If you're as smart as Brainfrog, maybe you should've think ahead!" argued Ry-23 with tears in his eyes.

"I'm the First Thinker but Charles' death was completely unexpected. I was hoping it'll reach to him in time but it failed. Riches and endorsement are not substitutes for your loss." Azmuth lectured him.

"Stop lecturing me! You're not even my grandfather!" growled Ry-23.

"Azmuth, can I speak with you in private?" asked Ryan.

"Make it quick, I have other matters to deal with." said the First Thinker. Ryan picked him up and walked away until Ry-23 and the Arachnichimp is out of hearing distance.

"Look, Azmuth, you both expresses your opinions and you both are right. I know he messes up but maybe if you be a bit more patient, you coul—" Azmuth cut him off.

"Get to the point!" frowned Azmuth.

"What I'm trying to say is that, since he's like me, I know he's ready to fix his mistakes. He's just influenced by his grief over Grandpa's passing. If you give him a chance, maybe you can mentor him in wielding the Omnitrix properly." explained Ryan.

"Very well. Since I allowed you to wield the Omnitrix in your universe, I supposed I do the same. But you are in charge of mentoring him over controls on the Omnitrix and make sure he doesn't do something stupid like removing the Limiter too early and start rampaging under the DNA's control!" scolds Azmuth, which Ryan remembered his rampage as Heatblast.

"Hehehehe… Yeah, I'll make sure he mastered the Omnitrix." smiled Ryan. Azmuth then gave him the Hero Watch and hopped off his hand. Ry-23 approached his counterpart.

"So?" he asked.

"He'll let you keep it and I'm gonna mentor you." boasted Ryan as the Hero Watch reacted to Ry-23's DNA signal and latched on his wrist again before beeping in confirmation.

"Pffft! You? You got the watch from Day 1, I had it for 3 years!" laughed Ry-23.

"Hey, that doesn't mean I can't give you good advice." Ryan said. "And now that that's all said and done with, we have another problem: I don't know how to get home. My Jack blasted me with some time ray of sort to save me from being blown to ashes but I don't have any aliens with time power." shrugged Ryan.

"Hmmm… What was that passcode?" mumbled Ry-23 as he began to think. Suddenly Ryan's Omnitrix start beeping.

"Uh-oh." Ryan stated nervously as he glanced at his Omnitrix, which the interface is flashes brown and pink.. "Huh?" Ryan was confused by the pink light.

"DNA samples scanned and recognized. 16 new samples now available in Playlist #2 and #3." confirmed the Omnitrix.

"What was that about?" asked Ry-23.

"If I had to guess…" Ryan began. "It seems my Omnitrix just linked itself to yours and copied some of your aliens. Now I have 27 alien form." said Ryan.

"Oh? In that case…" Ry-23 takes the hold on Ryan's Omnitrix, activated it and starts cycling through the Playlists before stopping in one form. "There. Press it down." smiled Ry-23. Ryan glanced at his Omnitrix and saw a chubby robotic icon. He then slammed it down and got engulfed in brown light.

The Omnitrix engulfed his whole body with neon-brown aura then he bloated up into a balloon until he becomes a metallic sphere alloyed with golden-brown metal and have black stripe-like frames then sprout out a pair of bulky arms with robot-like fingers then two robotic legs with flat feet, then his head pops out with flat top shape and has a black faceplate with brown digital face (o_o) and a large-sized winder on top. He has a hexagon-shaped window view that displays his interior gears and the glass is light-brown with golden-brown rim. He's about as tall as a van and wore the Omnitrix symbol on his Chrono Core as the gears start ticking and the transformation end with a brown energy ripple that spread out from his body with a gong then he looked at himself in awe.

"Hey! Whoooa! Who's this?" asked the Chronosapien in excitement while the sounds of ticking and cuckoo was heard.

"I named him Windy-Hindy." Ry-23 began.

"The heck is that name?" he asked in annoyance. "Never mind, so it's a wind-powered alien?" he asked.

"Pfft ha ha ha. No, I called him that because of his winder on his head. As you can obviously see yourself, you're a walking clock-like bio-organic robot. Which means you have time powers; speed up, slow down, move forward, back. You can even travel through time and space. I never tried to change Grandpa's death because as Windy-Hindy, I have a mind of a Wikipedia and I foresaw the butterfly effects so I chose not to change his fate." explained Ry-23.

"If I can travel through time, then maybe I can head back home. If I had this sooner, I would've try to change Jacky's fate but now I know she's alive… Anyway, let's try it." The Chronosapien then walked over and face the path ahead of him. He took a deep breath, let the DNA's instinct guide him and pictured the last place he was before Jack send him to the parallel world. The Chrono Core start winding up the gears, the winder began to spin and the core start glowing brown before firing a chronokinetic beam. It struck the air then opens up a dimensional portal.

"Did it!" beamed the Chronosapien then he turned to Ry-23. "So… Let's meet up at my place when you're free of schedules. I'm on a road trip so just think about the RV." said the alien.

"Sure thing. Now hurry before you timed out…. Hey!" Ry-23 realized the pun and gave his counterpart a wink and double finger guns.

"For some reason, I feel insulted." muttered the Chronosapien as he walked through the portal.

Ryan's Dimension=

A dimensional portal opens up at the underground tunnel that was below city hall and the Chronosapien walked out before it closed. He glanced around and was horrified: the whole roof was blown open and the city hall was in front of him but crumbled in pieces with dead corpses.

"Bomberman did it…. That…That wacko!" growled the Chronosapien. "Ah! Jack!" By instinct, Ryan spun his winder and it produced neon-brown energy, turning the whole area into brown digital frame and began rewinding the whole area to the point when Jack fired the time ray at Ryan. He can see the brown hologram version of Jack and himself.

Right after Jack transported Ryan away, she exploded and demolished the city hall and 3 city blocks on both sides. Once City Hall caved in and crumbled apart, he watched in horror as multiple nervous system nodes emerged from the floor and regenerated itself back into Jack, clothes and all. She glanced at her body then the area, she grew horrified and tears pour out then she ran off at supersonic speed.

"Jacky of Dimension 23 is right; Jacky got the Omnitrix's powers. I could find her but first thing first." Clockwork glanced at the Omnitrix symbol then, remembering how he reverted Ry-23 by touching the Omnitrix, and by his expanded knowledge on all realities, he pressed the symbol and he switched into a Kineceleran.

"Awesome!" he smirked before he dash out of the hole and ran to the parking lot where Charles are waiting impatiently with worries while Melody kept dialing the phones. He stopped before them and morphed back into Ryan.

"Ryan!? Ryan!" cried Melody as she hugged him with tears.

"Ryan, are you okay? What happen!?" asked Charles as he joined the hugs. They break the hug and Ryan clears his throat.

After a long explanation…

"Oh my God…" muttered Melody.

"You think she's alright?" asked Charles.

"I'm worried about her sanity but I don't know where she goes. So… I guess let's continue the road trip." said Ryan, half-sad and half-serious. "I have 27 new aliens so I should figure out their powers and prepare myself. Vilgax is still hunting as well. I thought hero stuff should be glamorous but after what Bomberman did and visiting Ry-23… There are no victories…without consequences." said Ryan.

Charles was surprised of how much Ryan understands and gave a smile and nod. They hopped on the Rust Bucket and drove off as the helicopters hover over the ground zero area.


End file.
